


labyrinth

by madhoney



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing in the Rain, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madhoney/pseuds/madhoney
Summary: Kun was certain the glimmer in the other boy’s eyes was unrivaled as he looked at him across the table of their tiny booth in this tiny diner. He was blinded by its beauty, too easily enchanted into playing whatever silly game Ten wanted.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 36
Kudos: 204





	labyrinth

**Author's Note:**

> it feels like forever since i posted something so here's an idea i had over a year ago that i suddenly felt compelled to share 🤪
> 
> it's just a little bit of newly-dating kunten cuteness so i hope you guys like it !!! please enjoy~ 🥰💕💕
> 
> [recommended [bgm](https://open.spotify.com/track/6AzSMF56Bce1YCaizQpzWH?si=-erw7hkWRfCTzMzuS-NVZA) 💖]

Nothing sparkled quite as brightly as Ten’s eyes when he was excited.

Not the neon lights that burned and flashed overhead on every other building they passed on the street. Not the stars that winked down on them as they hung over the city at this late hour.

Kun was certain the glimmer in the other boy’s eyes was unrivaled as he looked at him across the table of their tiny booth in this tiny diner. He was blinded by its beauty, too easily enchanted into playing whatever silly game Ten wanted.

“Truth or dare?”

The question came out much more like a demand, and Kun felt too old for this. It was too silly for adults in their mid-twenties, right? He worked at an accounting firm, for fuck’s sake. And it was possibly risky, too. After all, this was only their fourth date. Who knows what weird shit might come out… 

But he didn’t stand a chance against the way the corners of Ten’s lips were perking up at the edges as he leaned closer in anticipation for a response. He could hear the rubber soles of Ten’s converse as he tapped his heels together beneath the table. Kun himself picked nervously at the frayed denim of his ripped jeans.

No, maybe they weren’t too old for this at all. 

“Fine,” he said finally. “Truth.”

It was always the better option, in his opinion. Less likely to end in some sort of mortifying display. Besides, he liked to think of himself as a fairly open and honest individual. And he liked Ten. There probably wasn’t much that he wanted to keep from him.

“Okay, good. And you have to tell the truth, for real,” Ten warned, pointing at him with his index finger. “I’ll know if you’re lying.”

Kun nodded, growing a little more nervous. He plucked a couple of french fries from the heap on the plate between them and crunched on them while he waited.

“How many people have you slept with?”

Kun’s teeth suddenly sunk into his cheek and he groaned in pain, hand clasping around his mouth. Ten didn’t make much of an effort to hide his laughter.

“I’m sorry,” he snickered.

Kun shook his head dismissively and reached for the strawberry milkshake in front of him. 

“No, it’s okay, really, I was just, um— caught off guard,” he sputtered out after a frosty sip that briefly numbed the pain radiating from his cheek. “But, um… Two.”

Ten’s eyes narrowed, scrutinizing him for misinformation. “Just two?”

“Just two,” Kun echoed. 

He didn’t really mind admitting it. He knew some people would think that was good and others might think it was weird. But he didn’t particularly care.

Ten hummed casually, offering no other reaction as he reached for the french fries now himself.

Well, _now_ Kun cared.

“Why? What about you?”

Ten’s eyes flashed up, a smirk forming on his lips. “That’s not how the game works, Kun.”

Kun sighed. “Okay. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Ten didn’t even appear to think about it.

Of course. Kun sat back in the booth, settling against the worn leather of the cushion as he looked around. He never liked giving out dares – sometimes it was just a hassle finding that middle ground between something too simple and something too absurd.

“I dare you to chug the rest of your milkshake.”

“Easy,” Ten snorted, despite the tall, icy glass in front of him that was still an intimidating ⅔ full with chocolatey slush. 

He took a deep breath, straightening up as his fingers wrapped around the glass and lifted it to his lips.

Kun watched the way his brows pinched together in agony as he downed the drink, the bob of his adam’s apple getting slower and less stable with each gulp.

But he did it, finishing it off before nearly slamming the glass back onto the table.

“Wow, that sucked,” he groaned, clutching the sides of his head. “Brain freeze. Ow, ow, ow…”

Kun giggled. “Press your thumb to the roof of your mouth. It’s supposed to help.”

Ten did as he was told, finally sighing in relief about seven seconds later when the pain began to subside. 

“Better?”

“Much.” Ten folded his arms on the surface and stared across at the other. “Back to you. Truth or dare?” 

Kun considered the question again, but still wasn’t feeling courageous enough for a dare just yet. He’d rather risk another awkward honesty bomb.

“Truth.”

“Okay, what’s your favorite movie?”

Kun was admittedly taken aback again. That was a far cry from his first question – and it was easily something they could’ve simply talked about without the need for this game. 

But Ten seemed unphased, swiping against the white ceramic of the dish between them until his fingertip was coated with tiny flecks of salt. He licked it as he waited patiently for a response.

“You’re going to laugh.”

Ten shook his head adamantly. “No I won’t.”

“Yes, you will.”

Ten lifted his hand, elbow resting on the table as he stuck out his pinky. “I promise I won’t.”

Kun was skeptical, but he locked his little finger with Ten’s anyway. 

“It’s ‘10 Things I Hate About You.’”

The other stuck his lips together tightly, chin tucking into his chest. Ten’s long hair slid forward to hide his face but Kun could hear his effort to stifle his laughter. 

“So much for your promise,” Kun huffed and pulled his pinky away, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sorry. I’m _sorry._ It’s just not what I expected you to pick,” Ten said, cheeks pink by the time he looked up, shaking his blonde bangs away from his eyes. “It _is_ a good movie.”

But Kun only pouted in response. He unfolded his arms and reached for his discarded straw wrapper on the table just for something to fiddle with.

“I’m only messing with you, Kun,” Ten said, the smile on his face innocent and apologetic. He tugged at the cuff of Kun’s faded jean jacket. “C’mon, do me now.”

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Kun’s eyes scanned the diner. They were really the only people in there, which made sense at this hour. It was just them and their waitress, who was leaning against the counter and yawning as she read the newspaper to pass the time.

“Do three cartwheels.”

“What, in here?”

“Yup.”

Ten peered over his shoulder at the wall of booths and the dozen little tables in the center of the restaurant. 

“There’s not much space…”

“If you’re chickening out, then don’t I win?” 

Kun’s remark must’ve sparked something in Ten’s gut that had his eyes gleaming again at the sound of a challenge. He slid across the bench until he found his feet. After sizing up the narrow aisle between the tables and booths, he began.

He landed the first one without trouble, and went straight into the second one. Kun was temporarily dumbstruck at how pretty his body was in motion – how lovely and effortless he made everything look.

But such an unusual scene immediately caught the waitress’s attention, who straightened up and began reprimanding him from her station.

“Hey! Hey, you can’t do that in here!”

Kun burst out laughing, which had Ten in a fit of giggles too as he started his third and last cartwheel.

“I’m serious! _Enough!_ You have to _leave!_ ” 

Ten knocked into a chair as he made his final landing. He was nearly doubled over in laughter as he jogged back toward Kun.

“Okay, let’s get out of here,” he laughed, leaning over to grab his jacket left behind in their booth.

He swiveled on his heels toward the door, ducking away from the frustrated server’s angry gaze as he hid his giggles behind his palm. Kun was right behind him after tossing some cash on their table to cover their bill plus a hefty tip for the poor waitress. 

“That was so stupid,” Kun laughed as he caught up with his date on the sidewalk a little past the restaurant. “I can’t believe you actually did it.”

“A dare is a dare,” Ten sang as he slid his arm through the sleeve of his black denim jacket. It wasn’t heavy – just thick enough to guard from the light chill that was beginning to take to the air this time of year. “Besides, it was pretty fun.”

“I personally enjoyed the show,” Kun grinned. He found Ten’s hand and laced his fingers in between the other’s without warning. He was pleased at the delicate pink that bloomed in Ten’s cheeks. 

Even though they’d already gone out for a movie and had a late-night snack at the diner, neither seemed in a rush to part ways. They strolled along the sidewalk like this for a few silent minutes, taxis whizzing by, music filtering out of the bars and clubs they passed along the way. 

“Now what?” Kun finally piped up again as they stopped at a crosswalk. He slapped the button to cross safely, but Ten was already dragging him into the empty street.

“You tell me,” Ten countered, turning to face Kun, skipping backward playfully. “Truth or dare?”

“More of this?” 

“Yes!” Ten beamed, and how could Kun possibly say no?

“Truth,” he said. “Again.”

“Hmm…” Ten hummed as he thought. “Let’s see…”

They wandered aimlessly through the city, hand in hand, following streets that led nowhere and everywhere. 

It was much like their little game. The dares and truths passed back and forth leading them both down paths of new understandings of each other – like Ten learning that Kun put off having his tonsils removed for years because his biggest fear was anesthesia wearing off in the middle of an operation, leaving him terrifyingly awake for the whole procedure. From there, Ten admitted to having surgery to fix his deviated septum. 

“Ah, so that’s why your nose is so… _elf-like_ ,” Kun teased as Ten hummed proudly. “It’s cute.”

A later dare brought to light the fact that Ten had quite a knack for sleight-of-hand, as he casually nicked a sack of popcorn from a late-night vendor’s busy cart after the elder dared him. Kun never thought he’d go through with it, but he expected he shouldn’t have doubted his bold companion. But now that they were munching on the freshly-popped and still warm snack, he was glad he did.

It started to grow late. Bars were closing down for the night, the crowds thinning out even more.

“Truth or dare?” Ten asked, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth and turning to Kun. “Truth.”

“Truth.”

Their voices overlapped, just as Ten expected.

“Jinx. You owe me a soda.”

Kun’s lips parted to speak before Ten held up his hand.

“Hey, you have to get me soda first,” he explained, nodding toward the convenience store across the street. “Don’t you know the rules of jinx? Sheesh, who raised you…”

The elder huffed out a laugh, shaking his head in defeat as he stepped down onto the gravelly asphalt. 

Ten joined him, dutifully clinging against his side as the automatic doors of the shop slid open for them. He hummed along to whatever pop song was playing through the crackly speakers overhead, following Kun through to the refrigerated beverages section.

“Mmm, I’ll take a Coke, please.”

Kun quirked a questioning eyebrow. He was pretty sure Ten had mentioned that he didn’t drink much soda and didn’t even really care for Coke, but clearly Ten was full of surprises. And Kun liked it.

He pulled open the frosted door, unleashing a wave of cold over them before he silently plucked the bottle from its place on the rack. They made their way to the counter to pay, Kun exchanging a few coins with the cashier before handing over the drink to his companion.

“Thank you,” Ten grinned. “You are hereby released from jinx.”

He cracked open the bottle as they passed over the threshold once more and returned to the night air. He took one brief gulp, just enough to quench his thirst after all that salty popcorn, before passing it off to Kun.

“I just wanted a sip,” he said casually. “I know it’s your favorite.”

That was sweet. _Ten_ was sweet.

“Thanks,” Kun mumbled, hoping the faint glow from the streetlights meant his blush wasn’t too obvious. 

Ten nodded, smiling as he turned ahead and gazed up the street.

“Let’s go walk the foot-bridge,” he suggested softly, taking Kun’s hand again.

The bridge wasn’t far ahead and soon enough they were on the small path along the side of the colossal, intricate structure that spanned the river below. Kun could feel Ten’s gait slowing, his sneakers dragging more and more against the concrete with each step.

A flash of light cut through the sky, so far in the distance that it looked dim and fuzzy. A mild rumble of thunder followed sometime after.

Ten’s hand dragged along the iron railing until he decided to stop all together, swinging around to lean against the edge. Kun followed suit, settling at his side. 

The view was beautiful, the city lights like glitter as it reflected off the water. Cars whooshed by behind them every now and again. 

As much as Kun loved the city, sometimes it did feel suffocating. Like an endless, inescapable maze. But out here, on the river with Ten, it was a little easier to breathe.

He drained the rest of the soda and put the bottle aside. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been out here like this…”

“Happy to show you something new,” Ten cooed sweetly. “I like walking here now and again. It’s not very far from my work, so… good place to clear your head, you know?”

Kun hummed and they settled again in silence, drinking in their moment of peace.

“Have you… imagined me naked?” Ten asked, quite suddenly as he stared straight ahead.

Kun gawked, head snapping toward him. “ _What?_ ”

“You picked ‘Truth,’ right?” Ten cocked his head slightly, eyes sliding furtively toward Kun. A smirk tugged at his lip. “So, that’s your question: have you imagined me naked?”

Kun sucked in a breath and spun himself around, his back leaning against the rail as he tilted his head to the dark sky. Could he lie? He supposed he could. But he wasn’t stupid, nor was Ten. So, he was fucked – because what was even the point of trying to worm his way out of this.

“I guess,” he finally sighed.

Ten threw his head back and laughed. “I knew it!”

Kun nudged his shoulder in protest but his cackling didn’t subside that easily.

“You nasty little perv, you,” Ten taunted, sticking his pert nose in the air in superiority.

“Oh, come on,” Kun groaned. “We’re dating! I’m human! Obviously it crossed my mind _in passing!_ ”

It took another few moments before Ten’s laughter faded out into the night. 

“In fairness to you, I’m sure a lot of people have imagined me naked,” Ten admitted smugly. “I suppose it’s just good taste…”

He scooted closer, with that mischievous but oh-so-tempting simper on his lips – the one that made Kun’s stomach bubble and tumble and squirm.

Ten simply turned back to the river, silently but resolutely dragging Kun’s arm around his shoulder. It was a nice fit there as they leaned into one another.

Ten watched the water below, and Kun watched the man in his arms. 

Ten was beautiful, anyone could see that, with features so elegant they could – _should –_ grace the cover of magazines. But Ten was so much more than that. He was clever, sarcastic, goofy, competitive, exciting, annoying, thoughtful… He was untamed enough to drag Kun out of his comfort zone, but grounded enough to make him feel safe.

It was early days, but… Kun liked him. He was happy.

Until another drum of thunder rolled over the city. The storm was no doubt moving closer now.

“We should probably call it a night soon…” 

Kun’s whisper was weak and unconvincing and he knew it. He wasn’t ready to go – he didn’t want to part ways, or even leave this moment just yet.

“I like this. Here, with you…” Ten mumbled, nuzzling further into Kun’s body. “Just a little bit longer, hm?”

Little specks of water slowly began to dot against the railing, turning the pale, faded mint color of the metal into a dark forest green. 

“It’s my turn,” Ten piped up. “Ask me.”

Kun’s grip around him tightened.

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Okay. Truth,” Kun repeated slowly. He paused to think for a moment, as it was the first time Ten had chosen that all night. A raindrop fell to the back of his hand, and another one to his cheek. “Have you ever had one of those long, dramatic kisses in the rain? Like the ones you see in movies?”

Ten snorted, shattering the brief façade of calm.

“If you wanted to kiss me right now, you could just say so, you know…”

“That’s not how the game works, Ten,” Kun whispered, mirroring the younger’s words from earlier back to him. 

Ten huffed out a small, tight laugh before shaking his head.

“Nah. I can’t say I have,” he conceded, almost shyly as he rotated around in his arms and met Kun’s curious eyes. “Your turn. Truth or dare?”

The raindrops were coming more steadily now. 

“Dare.”

Caution to the wind, Kun’s heart pounded, his ribcage rattling. Ten’s arms slid up over his shoulders, and Kun felt the way he hooked his fingers together behind his smooth brown hair.

Ten’s lips parted and curled up at the corners. All the city noise dissolved, fading away from Kun’s eager ears as he waited for the other’s words.

“Kiss me in the rain,” he demanded quietly. “Dramatically, like in the movies.”

His voice was low; almost raspy but _very_ certain. His eyes were twinkling again – and Kun was sure he couldn’t be anymore endearing if he tried.

The gap shifted closed between them as Kun leaned forward and slotted his lips with Ten’s. They were smooth and supple, working slowly but firmly against Kun’s. 

He tightened his arms around Ten’s waist as fingers tenderly threaded through his damp hair. Ten was the first to tilt his head and give a little room for something more. His tongue still tasted syrupy and sweet from the cola as it slid into his mouth. 

Kun melted into the moment, ecstasy growing and swirling in his gut as the rain came harder and harder. Ten brought something alive in him, something childish and fun and _free_. Ten felt like a sweet paradise in the middle of this great, big, tiring world around them.

It wasn’t until the rain was falling in thick, opaque sheets that the pair finally tore themselves apart. 

“We passed a station a little ways back.” 

Kun nodded over his shoulder, and Ten followed as they jogged back toward the street.

They ducked under the overhang of an underground station, slowing to stop as they watched the city succumb to the storm.

“Sorry we got caught out there,” Ten chuckled shyly, the charming sound rising above even the harsh smack of a million raindrops hitting the pavement outside like bullets. 

“No worries at all,” Kun smiled as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Ah, shit…”

“What’s wrong?” Ten asked as he tried in vain to run his fingers through his drenched, tangled locks. 

“There are only two trains left for the night that’ll get me home,” Kun sighed, biting his lip. “One in thirty minutes and another in an hour…”

At this time of night, the trains were few and far between. Most lines only ran one route per hour. He wasn’t looking forward to waiting around in sopping wet clothes only to ride for another twenty minutes before his train spat him out half of a mile from his apartment. 

“Come home with me.”

Kun blinked up at Ten, shoving his dripping bangs out of his eyes.

“Only if you want to, obviously,” Ten added quickly, eyes trained on his jacket as he shook out some of the water. “It’s not far. And you can stay until the rain stops, or you know, whatever…”

Kun considered him for a moment. The denim around his legs was already feeling horribly uncomfortable and his wet shirt clinging against his skin was giving him a chill.

“Yeah, um… That sounds good.”

Ten’s lips stretched widely across his bright face before he glanced around for a clock. He hurriedly fished out his travel card from his pocket. 

“Okay, we have to go though.”

He scanned himself through the turnstile and bounced impatiently on his toes as he waited for Kun on the other side.

“Oh, okay, yeah, sure…” Kun hurried to follow suit. “Train coming soon?” 

“Yeah, like, _right now_.”

Ten grabbed Kun’s hand and took off, nearly flying across the concrete floor as Kun did his best to keep up with his reckless pace. The younger looked back over his shoulder every now and again, flashing that smile that had Kun willing to follow Ten anywhere in the world – probably even to hell and back, if he wanted.

They could already see the tired old train docked, waiting for them at the platform as they barreled down the steps. Exhaust fired sharply from a gasket, hissing and signaling the vehicle’s imminent departure.

“Hurry!”

Ten squeezed Kun’s hand and picked up his speed. They hit the lowest level of the station with force, darting in between the columns that lined the landing as their pounding footsteps echoed off the walls around them.

Finally, they raced through the opening of the very last carriage of the train, just in time for the speaker above to _ding!_ and the doors to clink closed behind them.

They caught their breath as the train shifted into motion. The two clung against the pole in the center of the empty car, hands still clasped together like it was the most natural thing in the world.

“That was close,” Kun breathed, chest still heaving.

“That was _fun_ ,” Ten corrected, resting his head against the steel. “What’s life without a little thrill…”

His cheeks were flushed and rosy, hair tousled, eyes glowing. And he was absolutely right, too. 

But before Kun could say as much, greedy fingers were hooking around his jaw and pulling him closer until his lips found Ten’s once more.

That was the last they spoke for the rest of their ride. Thankfully, Ten had a good ear, and had heard when their stop was announced in time for them to depart, as Kun had been completely pulled under by the riptide of Ten’s lips.

Ten slipped away and out of his hold, beckoning Kun to follow as he strolled out through the open doors.

“Let’s go.”

The rain was coming in thick, heavy drops now, though the ferocity of the storm had waned by the time they reached the street again. Kun offered to wait, to stay huddled under the awning until it had tapered off to a drizzle. But Ten was insistent, the reassurance that his apartment wasn’t far nearly flying off his tongue.

They yanked their jackets up over their heads, feet moving swiftly to cover the distance of a few blocks – but after just one, Ten released the collar clenched in his fingers, letting it settle back against his shoulders.

“What’s the point,” he shrugged in defeat, holding out his hand.

And Kun took it, letting his own jacket slump back into place, too. The comfort of Ten’s fingers entwined with his own was much more desirable.

By the time they reached his building – an unremarkable grey exterior tucked between two much more grand structures – they were soaked through to the bone.

Ten fiddled with his keys, the various metals slipping and jumping between his fingers as he apologized cutely. His apartment was small and modest – aged and not particularly well-maintained after decades of tenants but it looked as if Ten had taken care to make the place his own. In the dark, Kun could make out rows of books in the shelves against the wall, and tiny potted succulents dotting the ledges of the two windows. A large, patterned quilt was draped over a loveseat nestled cozily against the far well.

Ten sloughed off the rigid denim around his body and hung it over one of the two mismatched chairs at a tiny bistro table in the kitchenette. He helped Kun tug off his jacket and do the same. Kun doubted the cheap linoleum beneath would suffer too much from a night of drip-drying garments.

He wanted to remember more – to etch all the little details into his brain as Ten guided him through the tight space toward the bedroom in the back – but it was no use. Kun felt that same wave of drunkenness he usually felt at a bar when he’d had a few too many beers and was stumbling his way through to bathrooms. Only this time the only thing he was intoxicated by was the way Ten’s body moved as his wet t-shirt clung adamantly against his figure.

The next thing Kun knew, he had been pulled into a room that was only lit by the streetlights seeping in from the window. And Ten was wrapping his arms around his waist.

“It’s pretty late now,” Ten said coyly. “And I don’t think the rain is going to let up…”

Kun nodded. “I think you’re right.”

Ten pushed onto his toes and caught Kun’s lips.

“I need a shower.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Kun hummed.

Ten stepped closer, thumbs brushing back and forth against Kun’s back. 

“But… There’s not a lot of hot water, so…” Ten’s voice wavered for just a moment, Kun catching the way he swallowed down his nerves. “If you want one too, then you should probably join me.”

Kun cocked an eyebrow. “What, you’re not going to dare me?”

Ten tucked his lower lip between his teeth, biting against the smile forcing its way across his cheeks as he shook his head. His arms fell away, as did the subtle warmth of his body against him. 

Kun didn’t bother to think it through. Ten’s shimmering black orbs were like a beacon guiding him, drawing him in.

So Kun followed after him, footsteps shuffling slow and sluggish before the click of a light switch had a yellowed light filling the bathroom. He stood in the doorway, watching as Ten peeled his top off over his head.

“For the record,” Ten added, peeking over his shoulder and letting the soggy garment in his hand flop down onto the tile floor at his feet. “I imagined what you looked like naked, too.”

It was funny how quickly the awkwardness and inhibitions were washed away beneath the stream of scorching hot water – how it felt so… natural – even _normal_ – being with Ten like this. 

Kun liked the way Ten’s slender, sudsy fingers danced along his torso and across his back like he was mapping out the expanse and committing it to memory. Kun liked the tattoos that dotted all over his body, making their homes in places just now revealed to him. Kun liked the giggles that bubbled up in the other’s throat whenever Kun’s hand passed over somewhere sensitive or ticklish on his body.

Kun wanted to touch him all over – to run his lips over the whole of his pretty form. But the shower was already growing lukewarm, and Ten’s eyelids hung low with an exhaustion he was trying hard to fight off. 

They toweled off quickly and Ten rifled through his small dresser drawers before finding a pair of boxers and a t-shirt for his guest to borrow for the night. 

“You’re not one of those weirdos who sleeps with socks on, right?” Ten teased as he dressed himself for the night.

Kun chuckled. “Only when the heating in my apartment goes out.”

While he changed, Ten gathered up their wet clothes in his arms, waddling out of the room and into the kitchen where a stacked washer and dryer was tucked into one corner. He tossed the heap into the dryer where they landed with a damp thud, and banged the door closed before turning the machine on.

Kun was ruffling his hair with a towel once more as Ten leaned casually against the doorframe.

“Your clothes should be nice and dry by morning,” he sighed. “Are you almost… ready for bed?”

Kun nodded and slung his towel besides Ten’s on the bar on the wall.

Ten was cute, in his oversized t-shirt that hung from his broad shoulders and dwarfed the rest of his frame – only the edge of his very short boxers was visible beneath the hem. His bare legs were all lean muscle, befitting of a dance instructor of many years. 

Kun hoped he got to see more of them in the future.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Ten pivoted toward the bed, which Kun was properly seeing for the first time now that the lamp on the bedside table had been turned on. It was nothing special – a fluffy grey comforter with matching sheets and thick, full pillows – but it was deeply enticing at this hour. 

Kun watched Ten round the bed to the far edge so he took the cue and pulled at the comforter on the opposite side. Drained, they slid under the sheets without much fanfare or pageantry.

Ten flicked off the light and shimmied to the center of the bed, wasting not another second before moulding himself against Kun’s body. Ten latched onto his lips – it was easy and tender. His warm legs gently tangled together with Kun’s, their pelvises inadvertently coming into contact and causing a wave of goosebumps to ripple up all over Kun’s skin. 

The elder’s breath hitched, and Ten moaned softly against his lips. 

“I _really_ want to have sex with you,” Ten whispered. 

“Yeah… Me too.”

“But I’m _really_ too tired.” 

Ten’s voice was resolute but regretful. Kun’s sigh seemed to mimic its tone.

“Yeah… Me too.”

Ten’s hand toyed absentmindedly with Kun’s in the sliver of empty space between them, like he wasn’t ready to say goodnight just yet.

“You smell nice.”

Kun chuckled sleepily. The scent of Ten’s coconut shampoo was still lingering freshly on his damp locks. “I smell like you.”

“I like that.” 

“I like you.”

Ten smiled at that, eyes blinking lazily at the other while he struggled to keep them open at all.

“I like you, too,” he confessed. He pecked Kun’s lips one more time, like he just couldn’t resist. “We should get some sleep, and maybe you can rail me in the morning.”

Kun’s face burned and he was glad Ten gave him no chance to respond, swiftly rolling himself over and pulling the elder’s arm around his waist.

“G’night, Kun.”

It took him a moment to recover but Kun quietly mumbled a “Goodnight” before snuggling against Ten’s back, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck, and immediately succumbing to sleep.

///

Kun sniffled. Once, twice, and a third time.

There was a cough, half-muffled by the covers that were pulled up high on the bed. He felt the heat radiating from the body near him, and he gradually remembered where he was.

His eyes cracked open and he weakly forced his back up off the mattress. The room was awash in the light of mid-morning that burned Kun’s eyes. He collapsed back onto the mattress and rubbed his forehead, which currently felt like a dozen tiny hammers were trying to break through from inside his skull.

The pressure extended all the way through his sinuses, transforming to a scratchy pain at the back of his throat. He sniffled again before groaning, arm draping over his eyes.

The mattress shifted beneath him and suddenly the other body was much closer. 

“You too, huh?” Ten laughed dryly, following it up with another weak cough. “I feel like garbage. We probably shouldn’t have been running around the city in the pissing rain, I guess…”

Kun lowered his arm to see the boy’s apologetic eyes.

There were plum-hued rings settled above his cheekbones, the tip of his nose rosy and glowing.

“Probably not,” Kun conceded.

He shivered and pulled the comforter back over his body again all the way up to his chin, eyes falling closed of their accord. Ten snuggled against him and rested his head onto his shoulder. 

“Are you busy today?” 

“Nah,” Kun sighed. “Probably just going to tidy up my place, or…”

He trailed off after he felt Ten’s body slip away from him. He peeked his eye open to see him reaching over to his nightstand. He returned to his side, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he squinted at his phone.

“What kind of soup do you want? I’m ordering in,” he announced, turning his phone so Kun could see. “It’s the least I can do, so don’t bother protesting.”

A smile pulled at Kun’s dry lips and he did as he was told. Soon enough, they had a trifecta of pork dumpling, tom yum, and ginseng chicken soups on the way.

Ten put his phone aside and curled into Kun. 

“We’re probably… too ill to have sex, right?” Ten croaked, arching a questioning brow at Kun.

Kun couldn’t help but laugh, the sound raspy and airy.

“Unfortunately, I think we are.”

“Shame,” Ten pouted. “Well. I need some tea. You want some?” 

“Yes, please.”

The sheets swished as Ten scooted out of the bed and trudged out to the kitchen. Kun heard the clunking of cupboard doors and ceramic mugs tapping against the countertops. The kettle was quick to boil over.

“Do you like lemongrass?”

“Yeah, that’s good,” Kun called, his voice nearly cracking from the strain. “Hey, is… is my phone out there?”

“Uhh…” Ten paused, and footsteps padded around the kitchen. “Yeah. I’ll bring it.”

More footsteps. More clinking of appliances. Some sniffles. And more footsteps again. Ten was slow and careful, with a steaming mug in each hand with Kun’s phone dangling precariously as he clutched it with only two fingers.

He dropped the phone from his grip once he was nearby Kun, letting it fall with a thump against the comforter.

“Hope it’s not waterlogged or anything,” Ten said as he set down Kun’s tea on the nightstand.

Kun lifted it, the screen immediately flashing alive. He was down to a measly 7% of his battery though.

“Can I borrow a charger?”

Ten had already made his way to the other side of the bed and was yanking the charging cord out of the wall before holding it out to the other. Once Kun plugged it in on his side, Ten was climbing back beneath the inviting warmth of the comforter, sitting up just enough to sip his tea and rest the mug on his chest.

“I bet this is the longest date you’ve ever been on, huh?”

“Definitely,” Kun snorted, just as he finished scrolling through his emails from overnight and deleting all the junk. He left his phone to juice up and traded it for his tea, wrapping both cold hands around it. “Long, and… _strange_.”

“It was fun though.” Ten paused for a sip. “I liked playing that dumb game with you.”

“Me too,” Kun agreed, sniffling through a smile. “Even if it landed us here now.”

“Hey, you should be so lucky,” Ten smirked. “Only a precious few have ever been allowed to luxuriate in my bed for so long.”

“Oh, really?”

Ten hummed, silently tilting his mug back to his lips. And Kun’s stomach flipped.

Ten was intriguing. Enticing. There was so much Kun still didn’t know about him and so much he still wanted to learn. The more time Kun spent with him, the more he found himself hoping to get wrapped up in his world – to fall into his labyrinth and explore him through and through until he was lost within.

Kun wasn’t so naive as to believe it was love, necessarily. Not this early on, not just yet, anyway. But… it could be. He liked Ten – enjoyed getting tangled up in his conversations and trapped in his shenanigans. 

Maybe, one day, he’d even be swallowed up by his love, too.

For now, all Kun wanted was to let the herbal tea scald his tongue while he and Ten huddled beneath the covers. He weirdly liked the feeling of Ten’s icy feet brushing carelessly against his own. And he was enjoying listening to Ten babble about some drama as he grabbed his laptop from its place propped beside the bed and began to queue up some show on Hulu or Netflix or something or other… 

Time would eventually tell their fate. But for now, this would have to tide Kun over until tomorrow and the day after. 

For now, this was enough. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much reading 💖 !! please be sure to drop some kudos and a comment, thank you !! ✨
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/mad__honey) [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/mad__honey)


End file.
